Grip
The Grip is an attachment to weapons in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty: World at War, and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. This attachment decreases recoil for weapons. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare The grip attachment is available for light machine guns and shotguns. It is unlocked when a player achieves 75 kills with a light machine gun, and 50 kills with a shotgun. Using the grip attachment will replace a player's tier one perk. The foregrip is most useful for LMGs, as they have moderate-high recoil; the grip helps to maintain accuracy at range. The exception is the M249 SAW, which gains from an increase in hipfire accuracy as well as lower recoil. Call of Duty: World at War The grip attachment is only available for the two shotguns, the Double-Barreled Shotgun and M1897 Trenchgun. It decreases weapon recoil just as in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, and as previously, replaces the player's tier one perk. Instead of the polycarbonate synthetic pistol grip from Modern Warfare, foregrips are basically wooden handles, finished and fashioned into sticks that simply attach to the gun's gripping area. With this attachment, the Double-Barreled Shotgun has a small wood handguard under the barrels rather than a vertical grip. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 The foregrip attachment is available for LMGs and Shotguns in Multiplayer. For LMGs, the foregrip is the first attachment unlocked (Marksman I, 10 kills). For shotguns (except the Ranger and the Model 1887, they cannot accept a foregrip), it is unlocked at Marksman III (75 kills). When attached to a shotgun it reduces the recoil but the bullet spread remains the same. When on an LMG it greatly reduces recoil allowing for much greater accuracy. On high-recoil LMGs such as the M240 or the L86 the grip is viewed as a necessity, as the recoil will keep climbing without it. It is also very common to see even the lower-recoil LMGs with the grip. Unlike'' Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare'' and Call of Duty: World at War, the grip does not replace the Tier 1 perk. Trivia *In Call of Duty 4, the M4A1 Carbine can usually be found with a foregrip (unless the M203 is attached), but it is purely cosmetic. In Modern Warfare 2, the same goes for the MP5K, TMP, Vector, and Striker. *In Modern Warfare 2, a SCAR-H with a Foregrip can be found right before The Pit in S.S.D.D. As the SCAR-H already has low recoil, it does not have any discernible effect. * In Modern Warfare 2 multiplayer, third person character models never actually hold foregrips and still hold the gun as it would without a foregrip, thus the grip passes right through the hand. * The SCAR-H in multiplayer was originally coded to have a foregrip, but it was taken out. However, the pickup/kill log icon still shows it with a foregrip. * Many people believe that using a grip on a shotgun makes the weapon more accurate and have a tighter spread. This is not true because of the way shotguns are programmed, only the Steady Aim perk will increase hipfire accuracy. * In Modern Warfare 2's singleplayer, the AUG HBAR always has a grip attached to it. File:bluetiger 4.png|An RPD with a grip iw4sp-20100408-2112362.jpg|SCAR-H with the Foregrip attachment Category:Attachments Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons Attachments Category:Multiplayer Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Attachments Category:Category:Call of Duty: World at War Attachments